Our Life As Weasleys
by FrednGeorgeFanGirl
Summary: After Fred's death, Arthur and Molly look back on their life together and remember the memories made. A look at life at the Burrow starting with the birth of Bill and ending sometime after Ginny. Lots of fluff and cute young Weasleys. Rated M for some sex
1. Introduction and Big Surprises

_A/N: This is Molly and Arthur's perspective as they remember their years together. Will go from the Birth of Bill hopefully to the birth of Ginny. It starts off angsty with after Fred's death, but the rest will be fluff. Let me know if you like it so I can know to continue or not._

_Disclaimer: For this and all chapters, I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related._

0o0oo0

Arthur and Molly Weasley lay in bed the night after Fred's funeral. They were huddled against each other, cold and empty. As if something from their world were missing, and there was. They had lost their son, someone who they both loved more than words could ever describe.

They had both lost family members before, but neither of them had _ever_ felt pain as real and as raw, and as heartwrenching as this.

Arthur felt Molly's head on his chest and rubbed her back as her tears slowly soaked the front of his shirt.

"Shh," he said as he felt her body starting to shake with uncontrollable agony. "We'll get through this sweetheart."

Molly lifted her head up and wiped a single tear from Arthur's cheek with the back of her hand.

"No we won't, it will always hurt like this," Molly sniffed.

"The pain won't go away, but we can make it bearable."

"How?" Molly said skeptically.

"We just have to remember the good times, and know that Fred lived a great and happy life. No one I know was more care-free and happy, or more loved."

Molly gave a small sob but nodded in agreement.

"I love him so much, but I don't even know if he knew it with all the time I spent yelling at him."

"He _did_ know," Arthur said firmly. " How could he not? You've been a wonderful mother to him. Besides, if there's anything I know in this world, it's that I love my children and I know you do too. Just think back on how far we've come since we got married. We've had seven beautiful children and many, many happy memories."

o0o0o0o0

A twenty-year old, newly married Molly Weasley was spending the morning leaning over the toilet.

She couldn't be. No, she was not pregnant. Her and Arthur weren't ready. They had only been married barely six months. When could this have happened?

She remembered Valentine's Day. Arthur had surprised her with a romantic candle-lit dinner complete with champagne and a beautiful boquet of roses. They had spent a wonderful night together. If only she had known that less than two weeks later she would be spending the morning puking her guts up...

"Molly are you okay? Are you sick, sweetheart?" Arthur said concerdly as he found Molly in their bathroom.

"Only one way to know," Molly said weakly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take out your wand," Molly said exasperatedly having left hers on her nightstand.

Arthur did as he was told.

"Now see if I'm pregnant."

Arthur looked at Molly as if she had two heads, but tapped his wand lightly on her stomach.

A little pink plus-sign erupted out of the tip of his wand. She was indeed, pregnant.

Molly and Arthur looked from the plus-sign to eachother in disbelief. Molly's heart was thumping, what if Arthur didn't want to be a father yet?

To her enourmous relief and delight, Arthur beamed and enveloped Molly in a rib-cracking hug, swiging her around in a circle.

"Molly, I can't believe it! How did this happen?"

"Arthur, you _know_ how it happened. It must have been on Valentine's Day."

Arthur said nothing but stared at her in awe.

"So you're happy about this?" Molly asked uncertaintly.

"Are you kidding?! Of _course_ I am! I'm absolutely thrilled Molly, you know I want children as much as you do."

"I know, I want children so badly, but this is so soon. We've only been married six months!"

"Look Molly, when I married you I agreed to love you no matter what surprises come at us in life. It doesn't matter that we didn't plan to have a child now, because no child is going to have a better life or be more loved."

Molly looked at her husband with the upmost love in her eyes. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Arthur Weasley."

"I love you too Molly Weasley. We're going to be parents!"

0o0o0o

_A/N: Reviews would be yummy! Please let me know if you liked it so I can know whether to continue or not._


	2. An Abundance of Blue

Molly was seven months pregnant. Her belly was growing to an enormous size. In fact, she felt like an overstuffed turkey and her back and feet were constantly sore, yet she felt absolutely wonderful.

Even months in, she still couldn't believe that there was life growing inside of her, soon to be a little baby that she and Arthur had made together. It was a miraculous feeling.

On Sunday afternoon, her and Arthur were going to Arthur's parents' house as usual for lunch. Arthur's entire side of the family did this every week. They were exactly the sort of family Molly had always dreamed of having. They were big, loud, and always in each others lives but at the same time there was so much love, laughter, and many children.

Arthur's two older brothers had already started families of their own. Soon, Molly and Arthur would be adding to the abundance cousins. They had agreed a long time ago that they always wanted a big family. To them, more children meant more love.

Molly counted herself the luckiest woman in the world to have married into such a loving family. The only members of her family she was still really close with was her two brothers, Gideon and Fabian. Molly knew when she married Arthur, that they would never be rich, but that was fine with her. They were rich in so many other ways, but her parents had trouble seeing that.

When they arrived at Arthur's parents' house, Molly was immediately greeted with a collective, "Surprise!"

This wasn't just a regular Sunday lunch, it was a baby shower.

"Oh!" she said, "Thank you, everybody. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Nonsense," Arthur's mother said, "We can't go without giving a shower for the newest little addition to our family!"

"Let's open presents!" squealed, Arthur's nephew. Arthur and Molly had _only _nephews. There hadn't been a girl in the Weasley family in many years.

"Okay! Molly sit down over here, we'll hand out your gifts."

0o0o

Arthur and Molly returned home later that afternoon laden with many baby blue gifts. Blue blankets, blue pajamas, blue teddy bear. They did not even know the gender of the baby and yet, the entire family had given them only blue gifts.

Molly didn't say anything all the way through dinner. When Arthur suggested they go move the things into the baby's soon to be room, it really hit a nerve.

Molly tried to hide a single tear from Arthur by wiping it with the back of her hand, but she did not succeed. She never could hide anything for long from Arthur.

"Molly! What could possibly be wrong?"

"The gifts-." That was all she managed to say. Her raging hormones were kicking in and her mood swings were uncontrollable.

"The gifts? What's wrong with them, don't you like them?"

"Of course I do, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. They're beautiful, but-"

"But what?"

"They're all blue! How can they be so sure it's a boy?"

"Molly, there hasn't been a single girl in my family in over-"

"Two hundred years, I know, I know. I just- I don't want to know that I'll _never _have a little girl."

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close, whispering gently into her ear while she rested her head against his chest.

"Molly Weasley, whether we have a girl or a boy we are going to love that child because he...or she will be ours and he or she will be beautiful. Just like Mummy."

Molly smiled. "Mummy, I like the sound of that."

"I do too, now what do you say we put the things in the baby's room and if the baby happens to be a girl, we'll buy her every pink thing we can possibly find."

"Arthur, we won't have money to do that."

Arthur sighed. "We don't need money Molly, the only thing we need is love. I hope you know that."

"I do. I'm sorry I said it Arthur, let's put the things away."

Arthur and Molly spent the rest of the evening getting the room ready for the arrival of their first child. Molly had to admit, all the blue did look very sweet. Maybe a boy would be nice. Their little girl didn't have to be their first child after all...

Arthur must have seen Molly smiling at the now baby blue adorned cot. "I see someone's a little happier about a little boy."

Molly smiled and nodded. "I'd love a little boy. I hope he's just as wonderful as his daddy."

Arthur pulled Molly close to him. "You know, we could always go try for a little girl right now."

"Arthur! You know that wouldn't work if I'm already pregnant."

"I know that, it just sounded like a good excuse."

"You don't need an excuse to make love to your _wife _if that's what you mean."

Arthur kissed Molly on the top of her head and led her out the door. "Let's go to bed, dear."

Once in their bedroom, Arthur shut the door behind them and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her fervently. They stood like that for a few moments, melting into each other and kissing happily.

Molly lowered her hands from his back down to his waist and gently pushed him onto their bed where they fell onto the pillows still locked a kiss. Molly stroked his back and he slowly kissed her, first on the lips to her neck and down to her collarbone. Molly gasped and immediately grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Wait, Molly are you sure we can do this so far along in the pregnancy?"

"Of course I'm sure, the healer told me we could do whatever we want to."

Arthur obliged and they made love quickly and passionately. When he reached his climax, he collapsed on top of Molly.

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too," she said.

Molly fell asleep feeling blissfully happy in the crook of Arthur's shoulder. She was so lucky.

0o0oo0

_A/N: Yeah, that sex scene is why this fic is going to be rated M. I actually felt quite awkward writing it, I've read a lot of stories like this that have MUCH more graphic scenes like that. Mine was almost wholesome. I guess people like to read that apparently, so I don't know maybe later on in the fic I will, but to be honest I wasn't that comfortable writing it yet. _

_Please review! Please please don't just subscribe without leaving a review cause they encourage me to write more and make me happy.:)_


	3. Our First Baby

"Arthur! Hurry up with my tea!"

Molly was late and she was miserable, not to mention getting on Arthur's nerves.

"Here you are, _darling," _he said through gritted teeth as he handed his wife her tea.

Arthur held his breath while she took a sip. She must have found it satisfactory and was slightly mollified.

"We have a healer's appointment at noon."

"I know. You've _got _to have this baby soon. It's been almost a week since your due date."

Molly sighed. "I don't _see_ any baby."

"Molly, you've got to stop taking this out on me. I know your miserable but there's nothing I can do. The baby will come when it comes."

"I know, I'm sorry. Will you just take me to the Healer's?"

Arthur nodded and helped Molly out of her seat at the kitchen table. Molly was unable to apparate on her own anymore so Arthur had to take her by side-along.

o0o0

"Molly Weasley?" asked the receptionist politely.

Arthur and Molly followed her into the stark-white room in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's.

"Healer Bradley will be with you shortly," she smiled at them as she closed the door.

Molly and Arthur waited in strained silence until they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello!" beamed Healer Bradley. "I see someone's a bit late," he said eying Molly.

She nodded sadly. "No matter, I'm sure nothing is wrong. Lots of first babies are late. "

"Isn't there anything you can do to make the baby come sooner?"

"I'm afraid not, all we can do is wait until the baby is ready to come out."

Healer Bradley checked to make sure the baby was still growing at the right rate and checked the heartbeat, which Arthur enjoyed feeling for himself.

"Everything is just great. Are you interested at all at knowing the sex of the baby?" Healer Bradley aked.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other. Molly had been adamant that she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Come on Molly, I want to know so badly! If we know, then we can use the time left to think of a name!"

Arthur really knew what would persuade Molly. The idea of name choosing almost thrilled her. She already had some ideas, but they hadn't discussed names yet.

"Oh, alright. I guess we already know. Now we'll just know for sure right?"

"What do you mean you already know?" Healer Bradley asked.

"There hasn't been a girl in the Weasley family for over two hundred years." said Molly sadly.

"Two hundred years, eh? Well, why don't we just see if that's right?"

Molly nodded and he performed a test with his wand by tapping it lightly on the stomach and saying an incantation.

Healer Bradley nodded. "It is indeed a boy. No doubt about it."

Arthur beamed at Molly, who gave a little smile in return.

o0ooo00o

The temporary joy at learning her baby was a little boy had worn off by that evening.

The baby wasn't getting any smaller in the extra week it had to grow and carrying him around was almost too much for Molly too carry, who after all was only five feet and two inches.

"Arthur, will you rub my feet please?"

"Of course, " Arthur replied. "Why don't we go up to bed and we can start thinking of names?"

"Alright."

Arthur guided her upstairs and she collapsed on the bed while Arthur fluffed a pillow behind her so she could sit up. He sat by her feet and put one of them on his lap and rubbed it while they talked.

"I like the name Owen." Arthur said.

Molly snorted. "Owen? What kind of name is that?"

"A nice one!" Arthur said defensively.

"I'm not naming my baby boy Owen."

"Alright, well it's not only your decision."

"I didn't say that!"

"Fine. What do you like?" Arthur asked patiently.

"How about Cameron?"

Arthur sighed. "No."

"Bryce?" Arthur suggested.

"No, Arthur."

This went on for nearly fifteen minutes while Molly got her feet rubbed before they finally decided to see and meet the baby before giving him a name.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah?" he said as they pulled the duvet over them.

"If-_when _we have a girl, I want to name her Ginevra."

"I think that's a beautiful name, Molly."

"I think so too."

Molly fell asleep in the crook of Arthur's arm with his hand resting gently on her belly. Arthur watched her sleep peacefully for a while thinking about the baby inside of her before finally drifting off to sleep himself.

o0o0o

The next day was the seventh day Molly was late. By lunchtime, Molly was miserable again.

"Arthur, make me a sandwich now!"

"Yes, _dear. _Don't expect me to be your slave forever," he growled as he quickly made Molly a sandwich and handed it to her on a plate.

Molly was sitting with her feet up on Arthur's chair in the living room. She peered underneath the top piece of bread.

"Arthur! I want mayonnaise on it!"

"There's no mayonnaise in the house," Arthur replied.

"Yes, there is!"

"If there was, I would have put it on your sandwich," Arthur said trying to be patient.

"I'm telling you, you don't look. There's mayonnaise in the house!"

"I did look and there is no mayonnaise."

"Do I have to get up and show you myself?"

Arthur shook his head while Molly strained herself to get up. She immediately doubled over as soon as she stood up.

Arthur look over at Molly and ran to her side.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Why is the floor wet?!"

"My water broke you idiot! The baby's coming!"

"Okay, I'll grab your bag and apparate you to the hospital."

"Hurry!"

Minutes later, Arthur was rushing Molly up to the receptionists desk at St. Mungo's maternity ward.

"My name is Arthur Weasley, this is Molly. She's having a baby."

"I can see that," the receptionist said as a healer's aid put Molly into a wheelchair and the receptionist directed them to a delivery room.

Molly nearly broke the bones in Arthur's hand as another contraction hit. "Arthur Weasley, you did this to me! I'll kill you!"

Hours later Molly was screaming in agony as she had yet another contraction. She had cursed Arthur several times for his existence. Arthur could not be mad at her anymore for some reason. She was having his baby afterall...

Healer Bradley arrived for what seemed like the hundreth to check how much she was dilated.

"Still only four centimeters I'm afraid."

"What?" Molly cried. "Surely it has to be more than that!"

"Afraid not," Healer Bradley replied. "We're coming along nicely, just slowly."

Molly groaned and Arthur pushed back her hair from her forehead and she had another contraction, which were coming closer and closer together.

Arthur had owled both his and Molly's parents, who along with Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabian, were all waiting in the lobby after greeting Molly quickly and wished her good luck.

Finally around midnight, after several more grueling hours, Healer Bradley announced that Molly was ready to push.

Arthur stood by her side with his hand on Molly's knee as the healer and his aides got in front of Molly ready to catch the baby.

Molly screamed as she pushed for the first time. This was pain like she had never experienced before.

"Come on Molly, you can do it." Arthur coaxed.

She obliged and after several painful pushes, the baby was crowning.

"Come on, Molly. Just one more big push," said Healer Bradley.

She pushed with all of her might,squeezing her eyes shut. She opened her eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of Healer Bradley holding up a tiny, scrunched up little baby covered in blood and fluids.

Molly cried out as she heard her son's first cry. Arthur leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured.

Healer Bradley put the baby on Molly's chest while Arthur cut the umbilical cord. Molly was positively sobbing by this point.

After he was all cleaned up, put into a nappy and wrapped in a blanket, the baby was given to Arthur who held his son for the first time.

"Hello baby, you're my son. Yes, you are," he said kissing the little boy's forehead ever so gently.

Arthur and Molly were left alone with him for the first time.

"Hi, baby boy," Molly murmured tearfully as Arthur handed her their baby "I'm your Mum. I'm going to love you _so _much."

Arthur sat beside Molly on the bed and kissed her. They both sat in silence as they looked the now sleeping baby and took in their son with tears of joy.

He was absolutely beautiful. He was almost bald, but the slightest bit of red hair was visible beneath his little blue hat and he had a sweet little pink face.

"William," Molly breathed, gently stroking his cheek. "I want to name him William, Bill for short."

"I like Bill," Arthur agreed smiling at the two of them. "What about a middle name?"

Molly thought for a moment and looked up at her husband. "Arthur, of course."

"Really, Molly?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, you _are _his father."

"His _father", _Arthur marveled, "William Arthur Weasley, that's your name."

0o0o0

_A/N: lol you may be able to recognize where the bit about Arthur and Molly arguing about whether or not there's mayonnaise in the house if you listen to Dane Cook. I got the inspiration from the "Nothing Fights."_

_Review Please as always!_


	4. Life with a Newborn

_A/N: I try to use British words instead of the American ones that I would normally say, such as cot instead of crib and nappy instead of diaper. I think the British words are cuter and it's what the Weasleys would say but the occasional Americanism will more than likely slip in, so just bear with me. And depending on where you're from, if you don't know what a British or American word means, just ask:)_

_This chapter is extremely fluffy and sugar-sweet. If you enjoy that kinda thing like me, you'll love it. If not, don't say I didn't warn you._

o0o0oo0

Molly and Arthur had only brought their baby boy home a mere twelve hours ago, and they were already swamped with visitors.

As if they hadn't already seen the baby at the hospital, everyone seemed to be dying to see little Bill. Most of the time, Molly and Arthur were grateful for the help but they didn't seem to be able to get any alone time with the new baby, or with eachother.

Bill kept them busy, as with any newborn baby. By this time, Billy's parents were already exhausted. He was a pretty happy baby. He only cried when he was hungry or needed his nappy changed.

Molly was the most exhausted of all. She happily handed her son over to Arthur or her mother-in-law so she could get a chance to sleep and recover from her delivery. Only when their stream of visitors left them alone for the night, did they become overwhelmed.

"Molly, I can't get him to stop crying!" complained Arthur.

"Well, try harder!" yelled Molly in frustration. It was late, and they were all tired.

Arthur sighed and shifted the crying baby to his shoulder, gently bouncing him in an effort to calm him.

"Please sleep for Mummy and Daddy," Arthur pleaded, kissing his baby on the top of his soft little head.

When Bill cried as hard as ever, Arthur put him on the changing table and checked his nappy. It was completely dry. At loss of what to do, Arthur carried him to his Mum who was sitting on their bed writing out Thank You cards for all the baby gifts they had received.

"Molly, I've fed him, I've changed him and he's still crying."

"Hmm, hand him to me."

Arthur yawned and handed Molly the baby.

Molly hushed him and gently rocked the tiny little boy back and forth. Bill's cries eventually slowed until he finally fell asleep in his mother's arms. She smiled down at her son and stroked the little amount of hair he had.

"Why couldn't I do that?" Arthur demanded.

"Do what?"

"Get him to sleep!"

"Don't worry about it, we're both still getting the hang of this."

"Yes, but _you _got him to sleep," said Arthur tiredly climbing into bed next to his wife and son.

"He's probably used to me. I've been the one carrying him for nine months. You're his Daddy, he's going to look up to you and love you."

"I hope so. I love him so much, I want him to be proud of me."

"He _will, _love. Why don't you put him in his cot so we can get to bed?"

Arthur nodded and lifted Bill carefully so as to not wake him. Molly pulled the duvet over her as soon as Arthur took the baby from her and was asleep within minutes.

Arthur took extra time to make sure Bill was wrapped carefully in his blanket and placed him ever so gently in his cot. He pulled the bars down so he could kneel down and kiss his son on his little forehead. Arthur stared in wonder at his little boy. He could not believe that he helped create this little miracle.

Arthur felt a huge sense of responsibility for this little life. He hoped he would do a good job as a father. He couldn't believe how much he loved this baby.

"I'm going to love you forever and ever," Arthur whispered, "Nothing will _ever _change that. No matter how old you get, or how many other children we may have, you'll always be my little baby boy and I'll love you just the same as I do right now. I hope I do a good job at being a parent. I'm going to to my very best though, I'll _always_ be here for you no matter what. I want you to remember that the world is your's, and you can achieve anything you want in life, and you will always have a Dad who will support you and love you."

Arthur pulled the bars back up on the cot and quietly crept out of the room, with one last adoring gaze at his son. He found Molly asleep in their bedroom and got in bed close to her. He kissed her nose and fell asleep feeling like he had all he ever needed in the world.

o0o0o0

Molly woke early the next morning to the sound of Bill crying to be fed. Arthur was still sleeping soundly next to her, and decided to let him sleep a while longer. She put on a dressing gown and went to collect Bill.

"Good morning, my little boy!" she crooned as she lifted up Bill from his cot. She sat down, cradling him in the old rocking chair that Arthur's mother had once held him in and took out her breast to feed him.

Molly spoke to him softly as he nursed.

"Don't you go getting to old, you," she said. "You're going to be Mummy's little boy even when you're married. I'll always have a soft spot for you, I expect. You very well might have lots of little brothers and hopefully, sisters but you'll still be my first little baby. Don't ever forget how much Mummy loves you."

When Bill was finished, Molly burped him, changed his nappy, and brought him into her and Arthur's bedroom to see his Daddy.

Arthur was still snoring when she got back into bed with Bill in her arms.

"Daddy, someone wants to see you," said Molly chuckling.

"Mmmph?" Arthur mumbled.

He opened his eyes and beamed when he saw his baby wide-eyed and looking at him.

"Hey, you!" he exclaimed as he took Bill from Molly and settled him on his chest. After snapping a picture of the precious scene, Molly lay next to Arthur and Bill with her head resting on the crook of Arthur's shoulder.

"Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"How many of these are you going to want to have?"

"I'm not sure yet. I know I want more."

"So do I. I've always wanted a big family Molly."

"You know I do too, Arthur. When you married me, I thought we agreed that we wanted at least five or six."

Arthur chuckled. "We didn't know how much work these were."

Molly laughed too. "We'll just take it one baby at a time."

"What if we end up having twins?" Arthur challenged

Molly groaned jokingly. "Let's just cross that bridge if we ever have to cross it."

Molly became a little more serious. "Arthur, I really want a daughter still.

"I know you do love, but I can' t promise you one."

"I know, but if there's a fifty percent chance each time, don't you think we'd eventually get a daughter?"

Arthur contemplated this. "Yes, but what if we have ten sons before we get a daughter?"

"What if we stop at six or when we get a daughter?"

"And if we end up with six sons and no daughter in the end you won't be unhappy?"

"Of course not, a little disappointed yes, but I will have had six sons and if they are every bit as cute as this one here, then I'll be the luckiest woman in the world."

Arthur kissed her on the forehead. "I'm already the luckiest man in the world," he said rubbing Bill's back.

"Let's go back to sleep for an hour or two before this one wakes us up again."

o0o0o0o


	5. Charlie, The Little Dragon

A/N: okay okay I know it's been like two years since I last updated, but I'd like to get back into it, if you'll forgive me:) and if you're still reading this, thank you thank you and please review:) and check out my other new story I just started, "Saving Angel", it's about how George and Angelina got together after DH.

o0o0o0

Gold sparks erupted from the other room as Molly was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Billy!" Molly screamed. "DO NOT TOUCH MUMMY'S WAND!"

An 18 month old Bill came toddling into the kitchen, Molly's wand in his mouth.

Molly couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Billy, you better hope your new baby brother or sister doesn't make as much trouble as you," Molly said as she picked up her son and cuddled him.

Molly hadn't told Arthur about Bill's new little brother or sister yet. She had only found out a few days ago and she hadn't wanted to worry Arthur, what with all the raids that had been going on in his work lately. He had been very stressed.

Molly was making dinner and balancing Billy on her hip as Arthur Weasley came home from work and kissed her and Bill.

"Seven raids, what a day, " he said setting down into his chair and opening The Daily Prophet.

"Well, I managed to get alot done today, and Billy took a good nap", Molly said starting to serve dinner and putting Bill in his high chair.

They had just begun to eat their stew when Bill slammed his little fists down on the table and proclaimed, "BABY! BABY!"

Arthur laughed, "What are you talking about silly boy?"

Molly looked from her son to her husband nervously.

"About that, Arthur, dear. I, er, took a pregnancy test a few days ago, and we're going to have another baby."

"WHAT!" Arthur proclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You mean to say you've known for a few days and I haven't?"

"Arthur, I thought you'd be worried."

"What, why on earth would I be worried, Molly?"

"Well, its just that with your job keeping you busy and well we haven't got that much...er money.."

"Molly..." Arthur said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with his wand, "I am your husband, I'm going to take care of you and my children no matter what. You have my word."

"You sure you're happy about this, Arthur?" Molly asked smiling now.

"Of course I'm sure, now what are we going to name the little boy?"

Molly laughed. "It's a bit soon to be thinking about that, don't you think Arthur? Besides, it might be a girl."

Arthur got serious. "Molly, I told you, I can't promise you a girl. I don't want you to be dissapointed each time we get a boy."

"Well we'll just see won't we,"Molly said under her breath.

Arthur laughed and picked Bill up from his high chair and went upstairs to give him a bath while Molly cleaned up the kitchen.

"Billy", he said putting him in the bathtub and giving him some toys to play with, "Are you excited for the new baby?"

"BABY! BABY! BABY!" exclaimed the little boy.

"Yes, Bill, a baby. The new baby is going to grow in Mummy's tummy for a while, then we'll go to the hospital and come home with your new baby brother. Do you understand, buddy?"

Bill nodded and gave his father a goofy smile. Arthur laughed and kissed his sons head. When Bill had finished his bath, Arthur took him into his room and sat with his son on his lap in the rocking chair.

Bill pointed to a book on the shelf. _Charlie, the Little Dragon_

"BOOK!" he cried.

"You want to read that, Bill?"

Arthur picked it up and started to read. By the time he was finished, Bill was saying, "Charlie!" over and over again.

A few months later, Molly Weasley came home from the healer's office with some news. "It's a boy!" she exclaimed.

"BABY!" Bill cried.

"Yes, Billy," said Molly giving him a kiss, "A baby boy."

"Charlie?" asked Bill

Molly and Arthur laughed. He had been saying Charlie for months and asking to read the same book over and over again every night.

"Arthur", Molly said seriously, "I don't think Bill is going to call this baby anything else."

"I think you're right Molly", Arthur laughed, "Atleast it's a nice name."

Molly smiled and rubbed her belly. "It's a beautiful name. Sweet baby boy, Charlie."

That night, Molly and Arthur carried Billy to his room, and only after reading _Charlie, The Little Dragon_ did Bill fall asleep in his mothers arms. She laid him gently in his crib and kissed his head.

"Goodnight, Bill, you little dragon."


	6. Here comes baby number two

A/N: To those of you who have read and reviewed, thank you so much for not wanting to kill me for not updating for so long, and embracing the story again.

Seriously, please let me know if theres anything in particular you'd like to see. and as always, please continue to read and review:)

o0o0

Molly was over eight months pregnant and felt even bigger and more like an over-stuffed turkey than when she had been pregnant with Billy. Her back hurt constantly and her feet were swollen. She could not wait for little Charlie to be here.

During an afternoon while Arthur was at work, Molly decided to move some things into Charlie's new room. Not having much money, Molly had to reuse alot of things from when Billy was little. That was the nice thing about having another boy, she already had all the clothes and things for him.

Molly had finshed folding all the little onsies into a drawer when Bill came toddling in.

"Charlie?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie, this is going to be Charlie's room."

"Mine!" Bill shouted with a pout on his face as he grabbed a stuffed hippogriff from a small basket of toys.

"Oh, Bill, you don't really need that do you?" Molly asked her son biting her lip. "Charlie's got to have some toys too."

Molly took the hippogriff from her son and he not surprisingly threw a fit.

Bill didn't calm down all afternoon. Eventually Molly had to put him in his playpen and go into the other room to calm down, otherwise she was about to lose her marbles.

Arthur came home a few minutes later to a screaming Bill and a stressed out Molly.

"What's going on here?" he asked picking Bill up and bouncing him up and down to try and calm him down.

"Oh, Arthur! You're home! I didn't even start to think about dinner yet!"

"Not to worry Molly. I picked up some dinner on my way home, from that new place in Diagon Alley. Thought you might like a break from cooking, what with the little one getting go big" Arthur said rubbing her belly and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear, that was very sweet of you."

"Arthur, I've been worrying" said Molly as they sat down to dinner.

"About what?" said Arthur looking concerned.

"Well, Billy didn't like that I gave Charlie some of his old things today. I'm starting to worry if we'll have enough to go around, I mean there's so much I wish I could give just to Billy, let alone two little boys."

"What some old toys?" Arthur asked. "Molly, all these boys need is love. They don't need a million toys and material things. What good will that do them? They're going to have eachother, Molly. They'll be the best of friends, I know it. They'll run and around and play together, use their imagination.."

'You're right, Arthur", "I'm being silly", it's just that we haven't even gotten Charlie a cot yet, and he's coming very soon."

"Well, love," said Arthur. "Glad you mention it. I've got a surprise for you."

Arthur waved his wand and said, "Accio, cot". A beautiful, hand made cot came in the door from outside in Arthur's shed.

"Oh, Arthur," cried Molly getting tears in her eyes, "You didn't".

"Do you like it Molly?" Arthur asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, Arthur, it's beautiful. Could you go put it in Charlie's new room? I got it almost all ready for him"

"Of course dear, I'll set it up. Why don't you get Bill into bed, and then meet me in our room" suggested Arthur with a little wink in his eye.

Molly caught on to his suggestiveness and replied, "Arthur, I'm eight months pregnant."

"Didn't stop us before."

Molly laughed and brought Billy upstairs for his bath. Billy had calmed down a bit since the afternoon and behaved throughout his bath.

"Why don't we read a different story tonight?" Molly asked her son as she brought him into his bedroom for bed.

Molly was sick and tired of reading the same story to Bill over and over, as much as she would always treasure that book. Before Bill could insist on his favorite, Molly pulled another book from the shelf.

Molly read _Goodnight Moon_ to Bill and tucked him into bed.

"Goodnight Billy, I love you."

"Nuh-night Mumma."

Molly smiled as she slowly shut the door to Bill's room. "Nuh-night, Charlie", he said as she walked away quietly.

Molly entered her and Arthur's bedroom to find Arthur already getting ready for bed. He walked over to Molly and put a hand on her belly.

"How's my little boy doing?" he asked.

"Growing bigger everyday," replied Molly with a small smile as her little boy kicked. "Although, I'm quite ready for him to be out, to be honest".

Arthur brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her softly. She lifted her chin up to kiss him back as he picked her up and had her on the bed before she knew what was happening.

Arthur got on top of her as best as he could with her huge pregnant belly.

"Oh, Arthur!" cried Molly.

"I know Molly", Arthur groaned.

"No, Arthur! I think my water just broke."

"It what? But you're not due for another two weeks!"

"Arthur, I think we've got to go to St. Mungo's!"

"Alright, let's go!" Arthur yelled grabbing a bag and hastily stuffing some clothes into it.

"Arthur, don't bother, I've had a bag packed for weeks, with some clothes for the baby in it too. It's in the closet. And you need to floo someone to watch Bill."

"Who's going to come watch him?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"I don't know? Could you call your mother?"

"She's on holiday in Majorca still, she didn't expect the baby for another couple of weeks atleast. What about your brothers?"

"Oh, Arthur, Gideon and Fabian don't know the first thing about young children."

"Bill's asleep, he'll be fine. In the morning, he'll just er..well I'm sure they can handle a two year old until the baby is born atleast. Then I'll come and fetch him and bring him round the hospital."

Gideon and Fabian were there as soon as Arthur had flooed them, eager to help out.

"Where's the little bugger?" Fabian asked.

"We want to see our nephew" Gideon added with enthusiasm.

"He's sleeping of course" Molly said quickly, gasping a little as a contraction hit her. "And don't you dare wake him up! He was awful today, almost no sleep he had! He gets up around seven, don't forget to give him breakfast and change his nappy when he wakes up! And-AHH!"

"Molly, go! We've got everything under control." Gideon said his eyes wide as he stared at his sister going through another contraction.

"Thanks, guys!" Arthur called as he took Molly by the arm and apparently them both out of the burrow and to St. Mungo's.

A few hours into labor later, Molly was groaning and cursing Arthur as her contractions became closer and closer together and little Charlie was making his way into the world.

"Alright, Molly, it's time for you to push," the healer said as Molly almost screamed out in pain.

Arthur stared at his wife in awe. He never felt so much love for as when she was giving birth to one of their children. She was so strong. He wished he could do something to help, to ease the pain, but all he could do was stay by her side and give her words of encouragement.

Molly had been pushing for over an hour and still Charlie didn't seem to want to come out.

"I can't do this anymore, Arthur" Molly cried, her brow sweaty and her hair sticking to her face.

"Yes you can, Molly" Arthur said sternly. "Think of Bill, think of our family, how we're all going to be together soon. Just one more big push."

Molly scrunched up her face and pushed as hard as she could, not caring about how tired she was or how much it hurt, she just wanted this baby out.

"Aaand, it's a boy!" the healer cried as they heard the first beautiful cries of their second born son.

The healer put the baby onto Molly's chest and let Arthur cut the cord, just as he had done for Bill.

"He's a big boy, isn't he?" said the Healer. "I'll leave you two alone with the baby."

"I'm so proud of you Molly," Arthur whispered into her ear and kissed her and then Charlie on the forehead.

Molly was cradling her new baby in her arms, pride glowing on her face.

"Hello, Charlie, you sweet boy. Yup, you're definitely a Charlie," Molly crooned as she kissed her baby boy ever so gently on the forehead.


	7. Two Kids is much Harder than One

A/N: I really wanted to establish how much the Weasleys' uncles Fabian and Gideon meant to them while they were younger, especially for Bill and Charlie because they would have gotten to spend the most time with them.

O0o0o

"Mummy, Charlie is too loud!"

Bill was watching his mother walking around with the new baby, trying to calm him down. He had been crying non-stop for the past week.

"I know, love, he'll calm down soon and go to sleep", Molly said.

"Hush, Charlie," Molly crooned. "Mummy's here. Go to sleep for Mummy, mmm?"

Charlie slowly started to ease his crying, making little cooing sounds and closing his eyes.

There was a huge bang as Bill fell from the countertop in the cramped little kitchen, waking Charlie up again and causing the ghoul in the attic to start banging on the pipes, wanting to join in on the fun.

"BILL! What on earth were you doing up there?" Molly said as her two year old started to cry.

Giving up on putting Charlie down for a nap, Molly placed the newborn in his playpen and went to help Bill.

"I-I was trying to reach the candy in the cabinet," Bill whimperd. "I th-thought it might make Charlie stop crying."

"Bill, Charlie's much too young to have candy, sweetie. Come on, you can help me fix dinner okay?"

"Okay, mumma."

There was another loud noise as the door burst open and in walked two red-headed twins.

"Gideon! Fabian!" Molly exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Do we need an excuse to see our favorite sister and our new nephew?" Fabian asked, picking up a delighted Bill and swinging him around.

"Where's the new little terror?" Gideon asked looking around.

"He's in the playpen over there" Molly said absentmindedly as she started serving stew. "Would you two like some dinner?"

"That would be great, Mols," Gideon said as he picked up his new nephew, who was still crying. "Geez, Molly, he has quite the set of lungs. What are you doing to this kid?"

"Very, funny," Molly replied, serving her brothers stew and settling Bill in his chair to eat.

"Where's Arthur?" Fabian asked.

"He should be home anytime now. Wow, Gideon, Charlie seems to take a liking to you. Now why doesn't he do that for me?"

Charlie had fallen asleep in his Gideon's arms as his uncle ate.

"I wanna sit on your lap, Unca Fab!" Bill shouted, not wanting his new little brother to steal all his uncles' attention.

Arthur came in halfway through dinner looking tired and greeted his wife's brothers as Molly got up to serve her husband dinner.

After many jokes and laughs from the twins, Molly finally announced that she had to get the boys to bed.

"We'll be going too, Molly." Gideon said. "We've got two very pretty ladies waiting to have a firewhiskey with us."

O0o

That night, Arthur was reading to Bill in his room on the second floor of the burrow while Molly nursed Charlie and tried to get him to sleep once again in the nursery on the third floor. They had just added another floor to the burrow when they realized that their growing family would not all fit comfortably. They had tried putting Bill and Charlie in the same room, but it didn't work once Charlie kept his big brother up all night.

Arthur and Molly had been exhausted taking care of the two children. With Bill, it was a piece of cake. They would take turns putting him to bed and giving him his bath. With Charlie in the picture now, taking care of the boys required both of them at all times.

"Mummy, I made you a picture." Bill said sweetly as he came in to Charlie's room with his father.

Molly took the piece of paper from her son and looked at it. It was a picture of the burrow with the sun shining on it.

"Oh, Bill, this is beautiful. I'm going to keep it forever." Molly said beaming.

She really was going to keep it forever. The little kitchen was already adorned with all the pictures Bill had ever colored for her.

"Alright, that's enough delaying. Now time for bed." Arthur said sternly.

Arthur shepherded his son back into his room and turned off the light.

When he was turning away he was stopped by his son's voice.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bill?"

"Do you love Charlie more than me?" Bill asked seriously.

"Bill, why would you ever think such a thing?"

"Cause you and Mumma always take care of him and everyone who comes over wants to see Charlie and not me anymore."

Arthur kneeled by his son's bed and put his hand on the little boy's red hair.

"Billy, Charlie is a new baby. New babies need lots of attention from Mum and Dad because they're so new and need to be taken care of. You're a big boy now. You can do lots more things than Charlie can. But we love exactly the same amount. I love you boys more than anything, that's why I go to work every day. It's so I can pay to take care of you and Charlie."

"And Mumma?"

"And Mummy, too" Arthur said with a smile.

"Daddy, I don't want you to take care of Charlie more than me."

Arthur sighed. His son never stopped talking.

"Billy, no matter how old you get you will always be my little boy. I will always take care of you. As you get older and learn how to do more things on your own, you can always count on me to help you and guide you and love you. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

Arthur kissed Bill's forehead and quietly exited his room.

"Arthur, I'm concerned about Charlie." Molly told him when he rejoined Molly and his baby in the nursery.

"Why's that?"

"He hasn't stopped crying in a week."

"Well that's normal in newborns isn't it?"

"Yes, but not like this. Don't you remember what a good baby Billy was? He hardly ever cried. I didn't know how easy we had it then."

"He's just a rambunctious little boy." Arthur said smiling at his youngest son. "Let me have him."

"I'm going to make a healer's appointment anyway. I'm worried he's got colic."

"What's that?" Arthur asked looking up from tickling his son.

"It's something newborns get that causes them to have upset stomachs. That could be why he's crying so much. And if so, you probably shouldn't bounce him like that." said Molly, watching her husband bouncing him up and down.

"Alright, well it doesn't hurt to check Molly. Why don't we just take him in bed with us? He sleeps when he's on my chest."

Molly and Arthur settled into bed. Molly curled up against Arthur while he laid on his back with the baby resting on his chest. Arthur pressed his lips to the top of Charlie's soft little head.

When they had just dozed off, a little voice from the hallway woke them up.

"Mumma!" Bill shouted. "I wet my bed!"

"Molly," Arthur said groaning. "We're not having another one for a few years."


	8. Ouch, Charlie!

A/N: I love when I write fanfiction instead of writing papers for school..lol anyway I wanted to write more about Bill and Charlie and start to show their personalities forming. I absolutely love the two oldest weasleys and it's a shame we don't see more of them in the books, especially Charlie.

Yes I'm going to use a "Charlie Bit Me" youtube video reference. The name Charlie and the cute little boys' accents are too adorable to not use. It's perfect. And no, I don't own that video obviously.

O0o

"OUCH! Charlie!" Bill shouted as he sat in Arthur's reclining chair with his seven month old brother. "Charlie that really hurt!"

Charlie just laughed and bit his brother again.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as he entered the living room with he day's post.

Arthur was watching the boys on his own as Molly was visiting her sick aunt at St. Mungo's.

"Charlie bit me and it really hurt, and It's STILL hurting!" Bill complained.

Arthur laughed and picked up the younger boy. "You didn't mean to hurt your brother did you?"

Charlie squirmed and pointed to the window.

"Are you saying you want to go outside, Charlie?" Arthur asked.

Charlie loved being outdoors. He was a happy baby when Arthur or Molly put his playpen outside and even happier when he was allowed to sit on the grass reaching for the chickens.

"Well, that's a pretty good idea buddy. It's a beautiful day. Why don't I start teaching you boys how to play Quidditch?"

Bill jumped up from the chair immediately. He had been wanting to fly for a long time.

Arthur placed Charlie in the playpen and went to the shed to get his broomstick.

"Bill, you can sit in front of me on the broom, okay?"

He picked up his oldest son and placed him on the broom, mounting it behind him and kicking off slightly from the ground.

"Now hold on tight, Bill. See how I kicked off from the ground? Now we'll go a little higher. Try and steer the broom where you want to go. Try going to that tree over there."

Bill squealed with delight and waved to Charlie who was gazing up at his father and brother laughing.

"Arthur Weasley, get him down from there!" Molly said as she came home.

"Oh, come on Molly. I've got him. He's safe with me."

Molly sighed and saw her baby in the playpen.

"Hi, Charlie!" she said giving her baby boy a big smile and picking him up. "How's my little boy?"

Charlie said some nonsense baby words. Molly sat on the back porch with Charlie on her lap, watching her husband teach their oldest son how to fly.

Molly couldn't believe how fast her little boys were growing. One minute, Bill was a tiny little baby and now he was on a broomstick for the first time.

"Charlie, don't get older" Molly crooned, kissing her sons head. "I want you to stay little forever."

Charlie said some more baby words and pointed up to his brother.

"Yes, Charlie, you'll be up there soon."

O0o

Later on that day, Arthur was reading the daily prophet while Molly made dinner and Bill was on the floor building a big tower with some magical blocks that could assemble themselves.

Charlie was crawling around the floor in the living room when he fell and hit his head and started to cry.

Bill immediately went to Charlie's side and rubbed his head.

"It's okay Charlie. You're big brother is here. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Billy!" Molly exclaimed, kissing Bill all over his face. "That was so sweet, looking out for your little brother."

"Mumma, I can't breathe."

"Such a fine boy" Molly sniffed as she went back to her cooking.

O0o

A/N: Just some fluff to get a glimpse into Molly and Arthur's lives when they only had two kids. Next chapter will be the same, but when they're a bit older. I was going to put another part in this chapter, but realized at seven months, Charlie would be too young for what I'm going to do next.

Please no favorites or alerts without review! Reviews keep me writing afterall.


	9. Birthday Surprises

A/N: Sorry for the delay, it's easy to get distracted with other things. I wrote a brotherly love (not twincest) post ear incident story about George, with a bit of a darker side. just a one shot. Check it out if you get the chance!

.net/s/6689557/1/Less_Okay_than_Hell_Admit

As for this story, Bill is 4 at this point and Charlie is 2:)

O0o0o

December 12, 1975: Charlie's 3rd Birthday

"Happy Birthday, darling!" Molly cried as her youngest descended the stairs on his bum and toddled into the cramped kitchen for breakfast.

Molly kissed him on the forehead and sat him down in his place at the scrubbed wooden table where his brother and father were already sitting eating eggs and toast.

"Happy Birthday, Charlie Boy!" said Arthur, lowering his newspaper to smile at his son. "Three! That's a big boy, big enough even for a special birthday trip this year!"

"Birthday twip?" Charlie asked, his eyes as big as galleons.

"Yes, sir, I'm taking you somewhere very special today!" Arthur said with a twinkle in his eye.

Bill looked up from his eggs sadly. "Dad! How come I don't get to go?" he whined.

Molly cut in. "Billy, your father took you to a Quidditch game on your birthday, now it's Charlie's turn to do something special. And don't talk with your mouth full! I'm taking you Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley while Dad and Charlie are gone, you can help me pick out something special for everyone, okay?"

That seemed to satisfy Bill and he bent his head over his plate without another word.

"Here we go, Charlie," Molly announced. "Your special birthday breakfast treat." Molly had started a tradition a couple of years ago with Bill where her children were allowed to eat sweets for breakfast once a year on their birthday.

Molly placed a homemade cauldron cake and sippy cup of pumpkin juice in front of Charlie, whose face lit up.

Bill almost whined again when he saw his brother's breakfast but stopped short at the stern look on his mother's face.

"Hurry up Charlie, I think you're really going to like your surprise," Arthur told him with a wink.

When Charlie finished his breakfast, his father scooped him up and took him upstairs to get dressed.

Molly kissed his cheek when he returned downstairs in a puffy winter coat, hat, boots, and mittens.

"Have a wonderful day, love! Arthur, I want my baby home in one piece!"

"Don't worry Molly, we'll have fun won't we Charlie?" Arthur said.

"But where are we going Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Are we gonna be outside!"

Arthur laughed and nodded. Charlie always wanted to be outside, even in the freezing winter. His parents regularly had to drag him inside to eat dinner or go to bed.

"That, you're about to find out, "Arthur replied as he kissed Molly and Bill goodbye. "We're taking a portkey, Charlie. Remember what a portkey is? Grab onto this old boot, come on."

A few moments later, Charlie and Arthur were spinning in midair, everything a blur around them and Charlie was laughing and holding onto his father. They landed in a remote snow covered field, just outside a wrought iron gate.

"Where are we Daddy?" Charlie asked curiously.

"We are, my boy, in Wales! See this gate? Inside here is a very special place that has something you really like." Arthur was clearly enjoying watching his son's excitement build as he kept the surprise from him even longer.

"Let's go in! Let's go in!" Charlie yelled. "What is it Daddy!"

"Let's find out!"

They walked along a path inside the gate and were met by an old man with a scruffy white beard.

"Ah, Arthur Weasley?" the man said, shaking his hand. "I'm Llewellyn. I've been expecting you. This must be Charlie! Hi there, son!"

"Yes, thank you so much for agreeing to let us come for a tour. This will really mean a lot to Charlie." Arthur said.

"Not a problem! Charlie, you and your dad can just follow me past this closure here, and you'll what my job is to look after."

Charlie ran ahead of his father until he passed the closure the man was talking about and spotted something that made him stop dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"DRAGONS!" Charlie squealed, jumping up and down.

Arthur beamed down at his son. Charlie ran to his father and hugged him tightly around the knees.

"Thank you Daddy, Thank you Daddy, Thank you DADDY!" Arthur couldn't have been happier to make his youngest son so happy. He'd give his sons the world if he could. It was great to give Charlie a 3rd birthday he'd never forget, at least.

"Would you like to know a little bit about these dragons, Charlie?" Llewellyn asked. "These here are Welsh Greens. They're native to right here in Wales. And this is a dragon preserve. My job is to make sure the dragons here have a safe place to live without any Muggles seeing them."

Charlie listened intently to every word as if he fully understood everything the man had said even at his young age.

Charlie started running towards the dragons with no apparent fear or hesitation.

"Woah, son," Arthur said still laughing at his son's reactions to the whole experience. "You can't just run up to a dragon. They can breathe fire, remember?"

Charlie was absolutely itching to get closer. Noticing this, Llewellyn allowed him to put out food for the dragons and watch while they ate.

It was hours before Arthur could pry Charlie away from the dragons. He was so clearly in his element. "Come on, my little outdoorsman. These dragons have got a bedtime, just like you. What do you say we go and see what Mummy made for dinner?" Arthur suggested.

Charlie reluctantly took his father's hand and walked back towards their portkey, still looking back over his shoulders trying to keep the dragons In his view.

"Did you like your birthday present, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, grinning. "Daddy, when I'm big, I wanna have a cool job like Llewellyn."

Arthur smiled. "Whatever you do, Charlie boy, do what makes you happy. You'll make me proud no matter what."


	10. Christmas Traditions

Sorry I haven't written in a while lovies! I'll try to be better. Writer's block is the worst..just sayin. I love to write but I seriously must have ADD.

0o0

Christmas Eve at The Burrow was always a favorite occasion of the Weasleys, even from the time that it was just Arthur and Molly. They would spend the night, usually snowed in, sitting by the fire and drinking tea. After having two little boys, this tradition turned into drinking tea and hot chocolate while Arthur read _The Night Before Christmas _aloud just before going to sleep.

"Merry Christmas boys!" Molly said to two tousle-haired little boys who had just spent a morning opening presents and eating sweets.

Molly placed a large turkey on the scrubbed wooden table for the four Weasleys' Christmas lunch.

"Boys," Arthur said. "We have one more present for you this year! Can you guess what it is?"

"A dwagon?" Charlie exclaimed hopefully.

Molly, Arthur, and Bill all laughed.

"No, Sweetie" Molly said, smoothing Charlie's hair. "For the hundredth time, we cannot hide a dragon at our house."

"Is it Aunt Muriel's liver pie again?" asked Bill, scrunching up his face and sticking out his tongue.

"No, Bill. We would not do that to you on Christmas!" Arthur said seriously while Molly gave her husband a stern look. "Bill, Charlie, you are going to have a new baby brother!"

"Arthur!" Molly shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. "You don't KNOW it's going to be a girl!"

"Right, er, boys you are going to have a new baby brother OR sister. But there's a good chance it's going to be a brother to be quite honest".

Charlie stood up on his chair, fork in hand, and did a little dance while Bill clapped a hand to his forehead.

"I'm going to have TWO little brothers?" Bill said incredulously.

"Yes, Bill. Or a little brother and a little sister! You never know."

"Mummy, will you be sad if Bill has two wittle brudders?" Charlie asked seriously.

Molly smiled at her son's perceptiveness at only three years old. "No, love. I will love the new baby no matter if it's a girl or a boy. And so will you, right?"

"I want a boy!" Charlie exclaimed.

Molly frowned. "Bill? What do you think?"

"I think we could have fun with a new little brother or sister, Mummy! We can keep it," Bill said as if that settled a question they all had.

"Thank you, Bill. That's very kind of you," Molly said ruffling his hair.

After Christmas lunch, the Weasleys proceeded to Arthur's parents' house where their entire extended family got together for the holidays. Bill and Charlie tested out their new toy broomsticks with their cousins while Molly and Arthur shared the news of their new baby.

That night, Molly and Arthur tucked two little boys into their beds in their shared bedroom in the Burrow after having falling asleep on the way home and having to be carried inside. As was tradition, after the children had fallen asleep, Arthur and Molly exchanged their own gifts for each other.

"Oh, Arthur, this is beautiful" Molly breathed as she opened up a gold necklace with three hearts on it.

"It's three hearts for our three children. And you can add on more if we have more children." Arthur explained.

"Oh, Arthur, I love it, thank you!".

Molly felt a hard kick in her stomach for the first time during this pregnancy. Molly thought the new baby approved.


	11. Bill and Charlie's First Quidditch Game

Bill was shouting happily as Charlie was jumping up and down. Arthur was watching them happily and laughing to himself. Arthur had taken his boys to their first ever Quidditch game, giving Molly a chance to have some peace and quiet while they prepared for the baby that was due in just three months. Bill and Charlie's eyes were wider as the players zoomed past them at lightning speed. They had never seen anyone fly that fast before. Arthur had taken them on brooms and taught them a bit out the game, but never had they seen Quidditch in this way.

"Daddy, what's the seeker doing?" asked Bill

"He's feinting, see?"

"You mean he passed out?"

"No" Arthur laughed, "It means he's tricking the other seeker. He's diving towards the ground really fast so the other seeker thinks he saw the snitch and he follows.

"But the other seeker's gonna crash Daddy!" Charlie cried.

As he said it, the seeker of the opposing team that they were supporting crashed to the ground to collective boos and cheers from the crowd.

"WOW!" Bill and Charlie shouted together.

"Daddy, I wanna be a Quidditch player like them!" Charlie announced when the game was over and he being carried on his father's shoulders as they walked back to the portkey that would take them home, Bill holding his father's hand.

"I thought you were going to be a dragon tamer," Arthur said smiling.

"Yeah, that too" Charlie said perfectly seriously, as though he didn't understand why his father didn't know that he could do both.

"OOH, Daddy, look!" Bill said as his eyes found the souvenir shop.

Arthur sighed quietly to himself. He was able to acquire tickets from work, and was extremely grateful that he was able to bring his boys to a Quidditch game, something that his father had done for him and his brothers growing up, but he knew this would happen. They didn't have much money to spend on frivolous things while they had a lot of new things to buy for the new baby, and Bill and Charlie seemed like they were growing out of their clothes every day. But he couldn't deny Bill and Charlie a souvenir from their first Quidditch game, he didn't have the heart.

"Alright, boys, you can each get ONE small thing. But only because this is a special day. This is your first game, we're not going to get souvenirs overtime we come." Arthur said.

Twenty minutes of oohing and ahhing and "I can't decides" later, the three Weasleys were walking back toward their portkey, Bill with a poster for his room, and Charlie with a small figurine of the seeker.

Another ten minutes later found Bill running through the back door of the Burrow and into his mother's arms.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" Molly asked.

"It was wicked, Mummy! And look! Look what I got!" Bill shouted holding up his new poster.

Molly pursed her lips a little at the sight of Bill's souvenir, knowing that Arthur had spent money they needed for the new baby, but she decided not to say anything.

"That's wonderful, Bill. I'm so glad you had a good time. Ah there they are!" Molly said as Arthur walked in the door with a sleeping Charlie over his shoulder, the toddler's seeker figurine still in his little hand.

"Hello, dear" Arthur said giving Molly a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to put this one in bed."

"Alright, why don't you go to Bill. And brush your teeth!" Molly said, kissing both boys on their heads.

Arthur followed Bill into the room that he and Charlie shared and placed Charlie gently on his bed before tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

"Alright, Bill, in you go. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, Daddy, Thank you for bringing me and Charlie there."

"You're quite welcome, Billy. I hope we can go again very soon. Maybe we can even bring the new baby when he gets a little older, would you like that?"

Bill paused a moment and looked up at his father with wide, inquisitive eyes.

"I think that would be alright."

"Oh, good, I'm glad" Arthur laughed.

"But Dad-"

"But what?"

"What if the new baby is a girl? Can we bring a girl to the Quidditch games?"

"I reckon we could," said Arthur, "But between you and me, I think it's going to be a boy."

"Me too" Bil said.

Arthur laughed again. "Okay, goodnight Bill. See you in the morning. I love you very much".

"I love you too, Daddy."

Back downstairs in the sitting room, Molly was sitting down with her knitting needles, her hands resting on her big belly. Arthur bent over and gave her a proper kiss, now that the boys were in bed. He put a hand on her stomach.

"How's my little boy- I mean baby doing?"

"He or SHE is fine," Molly replied with a small smile.

Arthur sighed and sat down in his chair with the daily prophet. "Molly, dear, I know you must have noticed the boys' souvenirs from the game,I-"

"It's alright, Arthur" Molly cut him off, " The boys deserve a treat every once in a while, it was their first game after all. I'm just a little worried about the new things this baby will need."

"How much new does the baby really need? Charlie doesn't use the cot anymore,so the baby will have that plus the changing table and the rocking chair. We have plenty of clothes left over from Bill and Charlie. And IF the baby happens to be a girl, we can turn them all pink. Speaking of which, why don't you just have the healer tell you what the sex of the baby is?"

"Because, Arthur, I like being surprised. And I won't have time to be disappointed if it isn't a girl because I'll have already seen the baby and will already love him."

Arthur nodded. Sometimes he didn't understand women.

That night, Molly woke Arthur up in the middle of the night.

"Molly, where did you go?" Arthur asked, noticing that she had left the bed and had only just come back into the room."

"Oh, you know. Just to check on the boys, I couldn't, AHH, sleep". Molly had bent down, doubled over in what looked like pain.

"Molly, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I, AHH, don't know. I just keep getting these weird cramps. It feels almost as if I'm going into labor, but it's way too early!"

"Molly, perhaps we should get you to the hospital."

"Maybe," Molly admitted. "But what about the boys?"

"I'll have my Mum come over. You lie down while I go floo her."

Five minutes later Arthur was running back up the stairs, panting.

"She's on her way, Mol. Come on, I'll take you by side-along to the hospital".


End file.
